¿Celos-zura?
by MaxAlxBlancoLvLv
Summary: -Oh! My girls, that's what it's called: "Celos" -¿Celos/zura?
1. Las densas Y Mari

—No creó que seas alérgica a Dia-san, Hanamaru-chan... — Decía Riko, quién intentaba ayudar a su amiga. Con ellas también estaba Mari, quién observaba divertida la situación.

—¿Y que mas iba a ser-zura? — Dijo la zura, digo Hanamaru.

Recientemente había estado teniendo unos extraños sentimientos por la hermana de su mejor amiga, Kurosawa Dia. No sabía como describirlo, pero estaba segura de que solo le pasa con Dia.

Hanamaru le llamaba a ese sentimiento: " _Alergia a Dia_ ", al menos era mejor que Yoshiko, que le decía: " _Alergia a los pingüinos_ "

—¿Y si Yoshiko-chan tiene razón? Tal vez si soy alérgica a los pingüinos-zura —Mari se esforzaba por no reír.

—Y a mi me dijo que era alérgica a You — Riko miró a Hanamaru.

—¿A Maru-zura? —Hanamaru se alejó lo que mas pudo de Riko.

—No, no, a You-chan — Hanamaru suspiró aliviada. Mari soltó una gran carcajada.

—¿Mari/zura? — La pelirroja y la castaña le miraron extrañada.

— _Girls..._ ¡Ustedes están enamoradas!—Dijo la rubia, la cara de las densas ahora mostraba mas confusión y de esa confusión, pasaron a estar sonrojadas.

—¡E-Eso solo pasa en los doujins! —Riko se cubrió la cara con una almohada, intentando tapar su gran sonrojo.

—¿E-Es otra de tus bromas-zura? —Hanamaru se levantó y empezó a revisar la habitación — ¿Dónde esta la cámara-zura?

— _Oh my..._ Hanamaru, _sit down right now_ —Hanamaru obedeció aún sonrojada —¡Son tan densas como _my dolphin!_ —Exclamó con el ceño algo fruncido, y apunto a Hanamaru — ¡Como le vas a tener a alergia a _Penguin!_

—Porqué el corazón de Maru cuando se acerca a ella va muy rápido-zura —Su sonrojo no tenia ganas de desaparecer, se tapo la cara con las manos avergonzada. Mari suspiró.

—Hanamaru... Imagina que soy Dia —La rubia miró a la menor a los ojos.

—E-Está bien-zura...

—Hanamaru te amo —Mari le guiño un ojo, en su intento de imitar a Dia.

—¡D-Dia-san no es asi-zura! —Mari rió, Hanamaru al escucharla hizo un puchero y procedió a golpearla levemente con una almohada.

— _I-It's joke!_ —Se defendía los ataques, ya cansada de tanto reir —Bueno, bueno, ahora enserio.

—¡No hagas ninguna bromas de las tuyas Ohara Mari-zura!

—Oh... Va enserio, te llamo por tu nombre completó —Decia Riko, ya mas relajada, en parte por que le divertía la situación.

—Está bien... —Mari cerró los ojos y se concentró en imitar a Dia —¿Hanamaru-san? —Decía ya mas seria.

—¿S-Si? —La cara de Maru se coloreo de rojo, Mari sonrío internamente y Riko miraba la situación animada.

—¿Ya archivaste tu papeleo anoche? —Le miró sería, para luego estallar en carcajadas, mientras Riko, miraba hacia otro lado, fingiendo que no se reía.

—Mouuu... ¡Dia-san no es como señora de Monster Inc! —Volvió a golpear a Mari con la almohada.

— _It's true, because Diacchi is very sexy_ —Hanamaru ahora ardía de rabia —¡Oh! _You are so jealous_ —Se burló la mayor, Hanamaru formo un puchero con sus labios.

—No me estoy riendo... Pff... —Si, se estaba riendo, Hanamaru fruncio el ceño y miro a Riko.

—¡Ohayousoro! —Dijo la menor, haciendo la pose típica de su amiga peligris, sonrío burlona a la ahora sonrojada Riko, Mari se reía —¡Riko-chan! ¿Qué es eso que lees? Oh, ¿Citrus-zura? —Riko entre enojada y avergonzada miro a Mari, que se reía reía de ella.

—¡Mari-chan, hagu! —Riko extendio sus brazos, imitando a la novia de la rubia. Mari dejo de reirse al instante y miro a Riko roja.

—¡No metas a _my dolphin_ en esto! —Le tiró una almohada en la cara a Riko.

—¡Tu metiste a Dia-san!—Hanamaru golpeó a Mari con la almohada.

—¡Tu empezaste! —Acusó Riko, para luego empezar la verdadera guerra de almohadas.

 **Unog minutog mag tagde~**

En el campo de batalla, estaba esparcido por todo el suelo, plumas y almohadas, ademas de que yacían los cuerpos moribundos de dos de nuestros soldados, quienes miraba al techo intentando recuperarse de las balas que habían recibido...

—¿Dónde esta su honor basuras? —Riko cansada, sostenía una almohada intentando darle forma de arma, amenazando a las chicas que se encontraban en el piso.

—¡Zura! —Dijo aterrorizada, sabía que su final estaba cerca—E-El tesoro-zura esta en... Ah... —Y fingio su muerte.

— _With_ honor hasta el final... —Con todas sus fuerzas, se levantó y agarro el teléfono de Riko. La pelirroja miró a Mari, abrió los ojos como platos y estaba más roja que un MakiTómate.

—¡D-Devuelvemelo! —Riko se tiró sobre Mari para tomar el teléfono, la mayor fue mas rapida y alejo el celular.

—Venganza-zura... —Hanamaru se había levantó y agarraba a Riko para que no hiciera nada.

—¡Oh! _The chat_ con You —Mari se burlaba y Riko intentaba con toda su fuerza agarrar el celular.

—¡D-Damelo! —Riko intentaba zafarse del agarré en vano.

— _Shit..._ Está escribiendo —Mari parecía más emocionada que Riko, quien le quitó el teléfono y leyó el mensaje, está parecía horrorizada, Maru también estaba emocionada.

" _Riko, me preguntaba. ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo mañana?_ "

—A-Ah... ¿Q-Qué le digo? —Comentó nerviosa la pelirroja con el teléfono entre sus manos.

—Algo tsundere podría llamar la atención... —Dijo Mari, imaginando a Riko.

" _¿Nani sore? E-Está bien, pero no es como si me importara_ "

Mari negó, ese no era el estilo de Riko.  
—Tal vez uno dandere... —Mari volvió a imaginar.

"¿ _Y-Y-You? A-Ah... D-DAREKA TASKETE_ "

Mari empezó a reírse sola por su idea, Hanamaru le golpeó en la cabeza.

—Dejate de mamadas-zura.

— _It's joke_ —Mostró su lengua.

—¡Chicas! ¿Qué le digo a You? —Riko aún miraba horrorizada.

—Dile que si-zura —Comentó la menor, sacudiendo un poco su hombro. Mari asintió ante la idea de Hanamaru.

" _Me encantaría_ " Fué lo único que pudo pensar.

" _Mañana a las 3:00 iré a tu casa, ¿Está bien?_ "

" _Claro, te estaré esperando_ "

— _Oh my girl_ ha crecido —Mari abrazo a Riko, la cuál muy sonrojada sonrío, Hanamaru se unió al abrazo.

—Uh... C-Chicas...

— _What_ /Qué-zura?

—No tengo que ponerme...


	2. Día y You Y la densa

—¡No soy un pingüino! —Grito Dia enojada, mientras You y Kanan se reían.

—Lo siento, no hablo pringuinesco —Dijo You burlandose de la pelinegra.

—Esa palabra ni siquiera existe —Dijo Dia comiendo una Mikan.

—A todo esto, ¿a que se refería Yoshiko con eso? —Preguntó la peliazul.

—Son tonterias del ángel caído —  
Respondio Dia con el ceño fruncido.

—No me parecían que eran tonterías cuando hablo de Ruby-chan —You se seguia burlando.

—¡Cállate si no quieres que la vaya a matar! —Grito una Dia enojada, bastante celosa.

El enojo de Dia venía por la confesión de Yoshiko, además de sus burlas refiriendose a ella como un pingüino. Volviendo a la confesión, Yoshiko había declarado que iba a tener una cita con Ruby... Bueno, ella dijo algo más extraño relacionado con los ángeles caídos, pero no sabía que lo unico que iba a caer ese día eran unos golpes de Dia, además de que ella terminaría siendo el Ángel, por suerte, You y Kanan le salvaron de la furia de la Kurosawa.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve?! -Día había estado lloriqueando por varios minutos —¡Nadie es digna de mi hermana! —Dia se volteó un poco y miró directamente al lector, con el ceño fruncido.

—Me llaman You Watanabe, alias la nadie —Levantó las cejas la peligris, haciendo una cara coqueta, la pelinegra le fulmino con la mirada y You trago saliva.

—¿Nadie? ¿No que ya hicimos ese chiste? —Se mostró confundida la densa, You y Dia le miraron raro.

—Como sea... —Suspiró Dia rendida —¿Ya le hablaste a Riko-san?

—E-E-Eh... ¿No? —Ladeo la cabeza, Dia le miro con una cara de: _"¿Enserio?"._

—Hazlo ahora —Kanan le dio una sonrisa, intentado darle confianza. You respiró fuerte y sacó su teléfono.

" _Riko, me preguntaba. ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo mañana?"_ Escribió con las manos temblando.

—El macho... —Dijo Dia. Las tres miraban el teléfono esperando respuesta, tragaron saliva cuando empezó a escribir.

" _Me encantaría_ " You miró la pantalla y luego miro a sus amigas.

—Lo logró —Dijo Dia impactada.

—¿Lo logré? —Preguntó sin creérselo.

—Lo logró —Afirmo Kanan, tocándole el hombro, mostraba su sonrisa blanca.

En rostro de You mostraba una felicidad increíble.

" _Mañana_ _a las 3:00 iré a tu casa, ¿Está bien?_ " Escribió lo más rápido posible.

 _"Claro, te estaré esperando"_

—¡Lo hice! De verdad, lo hice... —Su cara dolia por sonreír tanto, pero no le importaba.

—¿Donde la llevarás? —Dia dejo caer la bomba, You borro la sonrisa de su rostro remplazandola con una cara de terror.

—¡¿Donde la voy a llevar?! —Se levantó desesperada y se llevó las manos al rostro, ahora Dia se burlaba de ella —¡Mari-chan! —Sus ojos brillaron, miró a Kanan y esta hizo una señal de desaprobación.

—La última vez que salí con Mari terminé en Tokyo, no la encontraba y al final me perdi entre fans -Comentó Kanan mirándola —Me estaban ahogando con sus abrazos...

—Ugh... ¡Yoshiko-chan! —Se alegro nuevamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Van a ir a ver tiendas de magia oscura o algo asi? —Dia miraba sus dedos, jugando un poco con lo que tenía en a mano.

—¡Ah! Me rindo... —You se agacho, haciendo una señal de disculpas por alguna razón.

—¿Porqué no simplemente la invitas a comer? —Intento ayudar Dia.

—¡No puedo! ¿Llevarias a Hanamaru-chan a un restaurant de pacotilla? —Dia fruncio el ceño y You se hizo la loca, una de las maneras de enojar a la Kurosawa, era mencionando a Hanamaru, le pelinegra se excusaba diciendo que para ella era una hermana menor.

—¿Porqué no pasean en barco? —Pregunto Kanan pensando, You abrió los ojos impactada y sonrio.

—¡Kanan-chan te amo! —You le abrazo contenta, Kanan correspondió el abrazo disfrutando del contacto. Dia miraba con una muy leve sonrisa, para luego mirar su teléfono.

 _Ruby💜_

 _"Me quedaré en la casa de Yoshiko, pasala bien con You y Kanan"_

 _"¿Qué van a hacer?"_

 _"Vwr peliculss"_

 _"¿Eh?"_

 _"¿Ruby?"_

 _"RUBY"_

 _"RUBYYYYY"_

Su querida hermana no contestó más, lo que le hacía hervir la sangre y una vena se marco en su frente.

—¡YOSHIKOOOOOOOO! —Grito mirando la ventana, juraria que alcanzó a escucharla. Kanan y You seguian abrazandose felices.

* * *

 _En otra parte de la ciudad..._

—¿Le dijiste? —Pregunto la peliazul, acomodandose en el sofa.

—Me quedaba muy poca batería —Hizo un pequeño puchero que Yoshiko alcanzó a ver, la chica pelirroja se le hizo muy tierna -Solo espero que no se haya molestado —Recordó Ruby, Yoshiko trago fuerte.

—¿P-Porqué no vemos la película? —Intento no pensar en la Kurosawa mayor.

—Claro —sonrío la más pequeña, acomodandose en su hombro para ver la película, Yoshiko se quedó sin aliento un momento y luego reaccionó poniendo play.

—¡Shikooooooooo! —Se escucho levemente.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —Yoshiko miro la ventana, separándose un poco de la pelirroja, esta fruncio el ceño.

—Sólo fue la película —Ruby se acurruco mas en ella, para volver a ver la película.

* * *

 _Volviendo con Dia y You... Y la densa_

—Soy una terrible hermana —Lloriqueaba Dia en el hombro de Kanan.

—Yoshiko-chan es una buena chica —Intenta consolarla You a su lado, tocando el hombro de la pelinegra —Sólo es muy... Yohane -Dia le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Tienes que aceptar que Ruby está creciendo —Le tocó el hombro Kanan —¿Prefieres que se quede con Yoshiko o con algún tipejo de por ahí?

— _¿Porqué_ _sólo_ _están_ _esas opciones?_ —Pensó You levantando una ceja.

—Esta bien, lo aceptaré —Se levantó orgullosa —Pero si le hace algo malo a Ruby ustedes me ayudarán a matarla—Sonrió como un verdadero demonio, You y Kanan se abrazaron con miedo y asintieron temblorosas.

Pasó un segundo de eso, y el teléfono de Kanan empezó a sonar.

 _"Yume no meiro_  
 _Yuri no meir-"_

Kanan roja tomo el teléfono y contestó, Día le miraba burlona, You no había entendido la situación.

—¿H-Hola? —Al contestar tan rápido no vio quién era.

— _¡My dolphin!_ —Una voz chillona sono por su teléfono, Kanan sonrío de inmediato —Tengo un trabajo para ti —Luego de escuchar esas palabras imagino a Mari guiñando el ojo. Kanan salió de la habitación para hablar más en privado.

—¿Un trabajo...? —Pregunto confundida la densa.

— _Yes for you and Dia_ —Esas palabras le confundieron aún mas, prefirió directamente preguntar que era el trabajo —Solo tienen que ver a Riko y a You en su cita.

—¿Te refieres a espiarlas? —Kanan levantó una ceja.

— _No_ _, no, no... Yes_ —Pronunció más grave, de algún modo, más sensual.

—¿Porqué? —La voz de Kanan sonaba confundida, y su rostro no era la excepción.

— _Because_ quiero saber que cosas hace Rikocchi —Dijo emocionada, probablemente agitó sus manos porqué el teléfono transmitió un sonido de aire.

—Sabes que Dia no aceptará eso, ¿cierto? —Kanan se apoyó en la pared.

—Tengo algo para ofrecerle —Escucho su risita burlona — _And you_... También tengo algo —Dijo más gravemente, Kanan de inmediato se sonrojo.

—L-Lo haré, pero me ofende muchisimo —En ese instante escucho a Mari riendo.

—Cuando quieras vienes _for you_ _gift_ —Kanan se quedó sin habla, estaba mas roja que Riko leyendo citrus.

—Y-Ya, ya, adiós —Estaba al borde de caer en la tentación y irse corriendo a la casa de Mari, sin importarle qje estuvieran Hanamaru o Riko. De inmediato corto y se guardó su teléfono, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a entrar a la habitación.

—¿Que quería Mari? —Pregunto Dia, tomando té de una manera elegante. Kanan se sorprendió un poco porqué supiera que era Mari.

—Me invitó un parfait.


End file.
